Twin Arcana: Independent Special
by Novice4129
Summary: December 6th. Just another day for Japan. But for Finland, it is the day they celebrate their independence. Which is why a certain Kung Fu police woman decided to arrange a party for her beloved boyfriend who has suffered from homesickness.


Independence Special

 **AN: Hi there, to those who wanted another chapter for Twin Arcana. I'm sorry. I've had too many distractions, with my video games. I might have to call a hiatus, after finishing Chapter 48. In the meantime, please enjoy this little piece I wrote in honor of Finland's 100th independence day.**

* * *

 **(** **Inaba. December 6th 2017. Evening)**

"Come on guys, he'll be here any second," Chie urged the gang who were preparing for a party. The location? Amagi Inn. One of the biggest rooms aren't currently booked, despite the Christmas season. So they had permission from Yukiko to use it for tonight only.

"Chill out, Satonaka! We're almost done," Yosuke complained from where he was setting up the table with various snacks. Then, without looking, he slapped a certain paw away from the treats, "Ted, what did I say. The snacks are not to be eaten yet."

As this was happening, Yu had set up the white and blue ribbons around the room. "Amagi-san said she would warn us, when Viljam shows up, we should be fine," the silver haired young man said.

It was still a little startling to see how much each of them has grown over the years. Yu still had the same silver hair, and was now a psychiatrist. Seeing as he had talent with helping people he thought, " _Might as well put it to good use._ " Of course, people tended to be too proud or didn't want to be a bother, so he had a rough start. But after a few successful patient, word got around. And other people started to go to him for help. He was also Rise's secret boyfriend... Well... not so secret, since all of the former Investigation Team knew about it.

Yosuke on the other hand hasn't matured at all... Okay he has grown up somewhat. Enough to be the assistant manager of Inaba's Junes. His father could've pulled strings that would've allowed him to raise through the ranks faster, but Yosuke decided to climb the ladder the hard way. Not to mention, he has become part of the reason the shopping district had become much more lively over the years.

Teddie was still himself... Well... more specifically, he still looks like the way he did six years ago. His bear suit has become somewhat of a Junes brand, meaning that many other stores across the country have their own "Teddie". Of course, the bear saw this as a new chapter in his legend.

Yukiko was still beautiful... Actually, the age has only made her more beautiful. She has become the new manager of the Inn this spring, after her mother stepped down. Of course, she still helps Yukiko with some things every now and then. But as the months passed, Yukiko needed less and less help, which proves how far she has gotten.

Then there's Chie... Well, she has let her hair grow to just above her shoulders, and as she once swore, has become a police officer. Which isn't easy, because most of Inaba's police men are mostly just that, men. They don't appreciate a woman being better in their job than most of the men in the force. However, there are also those who are happy to have someone as enthustiastic and competent in their ranks, such as Dojima.

Kanji... He has grown the most. He stopped bleaching his hair few years ago, meaning that his hair is now it's natural black. He also came to wear glasses, due to becoming nearsighted. He also started dressing more smartly over the years, forgoing his skull shirts with neat button up shirts. Because of the dolls he makes, the textile shop has been prospering. In fact, not too long ago, Kanji was given a generous offer for allowing his products to be mass produced. Naturally, he refused. After all, sewing and such are his passion, which he has come to openly declare. And if someone dared to come to the shop to wreck it... well, let's just say people have come to call him the manliest seamstress in town.

It's still a shame that Rise was unable to attend, but she did send her regards to Viljam, when he eventually arrives. Well, anyway she has become a larger hit in Japan, and even across the globe. Although there have been rumors about her retiring due to decreasing popularity, anyone with half a brain knows that they're just that, rumors. The only thing that could possibly ruin her, is probably her secret relationship with Yu. While the silver haired boy did say it would be better to break up, the auburn haired idol wouldn't have it. So the two have been meeting in secret whenever they could. Or if that was impossible, just call or text each other. And while Rise just wanted to shout to the world "Yu Narukami is my boyfriend!", she understood that secrecy was of utmost importance.

Then there's Naoto... It has been rough for her to keep her job as a detective after her true gender was revealed. Fortunately for her, no one could deny the results she has gotten up until then and from then on. She too has let her hair grow out, and has come to wear more feminine clothes, but she still maintains an air of professionalism about her. Sadly, like Rise, she was unable to be here in person, due to a case in Hokkaido.

And of course, the man they were preparing the party for, Viljam. After graduating high school in Finland, he applied for a University in Helsinki to study gaming industry. During the final years, he was granted a month of internship in one of Japan's largest gaming companies. The higher ups of the company were so impressed with his abilities, that Viljam was offered a job in the company, once he graduated. He instantly accepted, because this was his ultimate goal.

Yu was shaken out of his thoughts by none other than Chie. "HE'S HERE ALREADY!?" This shout earned a startled look from everyone. They saw Chie staring at her phone, which probably had Yukiko's warning of Viljam's arrival.

"Everyone, take your positions," Yu quickly said, causing everyone to scramble around to take their positions. Then Yu turned off the lights, before scrambling in position.

"-this thing you wanted to show me," the gang heard Viljam saying from the hallway.

"You'll see. Hurry up and open the door," Yukiko said eagerly. All the while the rest of the gang sweatdropped a little.

" _How does he not get suspicious of that?_ " was the collective thought on everyone waiting one .

"...Fine, let's get this over with," Viljam then said, sounding like he was resigned to his fate. Then the door opened. "...Yukiko, why is it dark in here," the Finnish boy asked with trepidation. Yukiko had made sure that there wasn't much light in the hallway reveal everyone when the door was opened. The only way to get the lights now would be to click the switch. Something Yukiko quickly reached for from behind Viljam with surprising nimbleness.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted the moment the lights came back on.

IÄÄÄK! MITÄ!?" Viljam cried out, clutching the area of his heart. Then, after the initial startle faded, he saw the state of the room. "...Guys, what's going on," Viljam asked the gang.

"Nousku, kun," Yukiko started with worry, "Do you know what day it is."

"...Wednesday," Viljam said unsurely, unable to think of anything beyond it.

"On joulukuun kuudes päivä **(It's the sixth day of December[literally: Chritsmas month])** ," Chie said, hoping to help Viljam remember. Over the years, she had studied Finnish... Just in case she would have to see his sisters again. She wasn't fluent by any means, but she would survive as a tourist in Finland... Probably.

At first the Finnish couldn't think of what was so special about today that everyone would throw a party. Then he noticed a theme to the decorations, mainly the color theme of blue and white. "The independence day," Viljam said in surprise at everyone knowing this. That's right, it was the day Finland became independent. More specifically, the one hundredth independence day. "Did you do all of this for just that...? I'm sorry," Viljam said, feeling bad about it.

"Why would you feel bad," Teddie asked innocently. Six years, and the bear was still almost as innocent as six years ago.

"This isn't your holiday, and yet you guys went through all this trouble," Viljam said feeling bad about being a bother like this.

"Dude, weren't you homesick," Kanji asked with complete lack of tact.

"N-NO! I...," Viljam said on the verge of panic. However, he was quickly embraced by Chie.

"Nousku-kun... It's okay to miss your family. We're your friends, but we can't really replace them. That's why I thought we could bring a piece of your home to you," the female officer said to her beloved boyfriend. That's right, Viljam's and Chie's long distance relationship endured with monthly emails and occasional video calls. Of course, the couple had their ups and downs. At one point it even seemed like they would break up. But thanks to Yukiko and the rest of the friends on Chie's side, and Viljam's family on his side, the two were able to sort out their problems, deepening their relationship.

Viljam's eyes widened at the revelation. "Chie...this was your idea? I...I don't say 'I love you' enough, do I," the Finnish said in embarrassment. Viljam never learned the art of sweet talking properly, but then again, according to Chie's freetime research on Finnish culture, Finnish people don't waste words.

Anyway, Chie doesn't need fancy words, simple lines like these are good enough for her. "You say it enough times, thank you very much... But don't let it stop you." The brown haired young woman said in slight embarrasment despite herself.

"Oh, get a room you two. Or at least keep it together until you're alone," Yosuke teased the couple, before they could start eating each other's faces.

"Hana umpeen **(Plug the faucet)** ," Viljam and Chie dead panned in unison. Earning a laugh from Yukiko.

Unfortunately, Yosuke only grinned at the old insult,"That doesn't work anymore."

"Perhaps... But how about being desperate," Viljam said with an evil smile.

To Yosuke's credit, he managed to smirk at the words that were a bane of his existence for so long... Even though he was screaming on the inside.

"Alright everyone, the snacks are waiting. And the movie too," Yu said in an attempt to get everyone's minds off of this topic.

"What movie?" Came out of surprised Viljam.

"The original Unknown Soldier," Yukiko replied, earning a more shocked look from the Finnish.

"...How?" That movie is a black and white movie, which is older than any of them. Not to mention it's Finnish, so Viljam didn't think it would be available anymore.

"We found it on the internet," Yu explained, "It doesn't have subtitles for Japan though. So some of us might have difficulty watching it. We would've gotten the remake, but it hasn't been released yet."

"Oh... Well, I've never seen the original, so it might be worth seeing how far film industry has come in Finland," Viljam said, even though he had an idea already.

"Hopefully you won't turn into a psycopath this time," Chie said warningly. When the two went to see the remake in theaters, there was one funny scene that started replaying in Viljam's head on an endless loop. Worst part is, it happened even when there were serious or tragic moments, which annoyed Chie. In fact, for the first time ever, Chie thought Viljam's laughing fit was worse than Yukiko's.

"I said I'm sorry," Viljam said in shame. He knew he should've gotten over the scene, but he couldn't help it. It was like trying to stop a tsunami.

"I don't even understand what was so funny about it," Chie then said, less like a complaint and more of disbelief. Seriously that scene that made Viljam laugh like crazy only had Russian side shouting to Finnish side about having bread. And the Finnish responded with, "You come get some butter on your bread."... Then again, that was the Japanese subtitle, the audio was still in Finnish. Maybe it was the way it was said in Finnish that made Viljam laugh.

"...It's a Finnish thing." And of course Viljam had to reinforce that theory. Though that's what Viljam always says about a Finnish thing he can't explain.

"Enough with the yapping, let's do it," Kanji said, getting curious about this old movie. Even though he probably won't understand the subtitles.

"Tullaan, tullaan **(Coming, coming)** ," Viljam said in amusement before taking a seat on the sofa that was set up in front of the large flat screen in the room.

 **(After the movie)**

"...I guess it was okay," Kanji said after the movie ended. As everyone expected, he didn't understand what was going on. That, and occasionally Viljam had to explain a few lines that weren't properly translated. The fact that the movie was spoken in pretty old Finnish didn't help.

"...Finland's movie industry has come a long way," Viljam said, while he didn't think the movie was horrible, it wasn't the best either.

"It was funny," Yukiko said, mostly referring to the failures of early movie making.

That earned a concerned look from Viljam, "...Yukiko, I'm pretty sure the soldiers weren't that light hearted in reality."

"What do you mean by 'in reality'," Teddie asked in curiosity.

"The movie is based off of a book, which in turn is based off of real events," Viljam explained, earning a surprised look from Kanji, Yosuke and Yukiko.

"Wait..., that war actually happened," Yosuke asked in surprise, "When?"

"World War Two. Isn't that right Viljam," Yu replied, while looking at Viljam who nodded in satisfaction.

"Correct, Russia tried to curbstomp us, but they underestimated the Finnish's smaller but more determined army. That's why the phrase, 'One Finnish equals ten Russians' had some truth to it." Viljam explained, quoting a scene from the movie.

"But then the eleventh came," Yukiko recited the rest of it. Referring to the point Finland came under pressure.

"Yup," Viljam confirmed, "Even so, Russia decided to deal with Germany instead of wasting their resources on us. Or that's what I believe."

"And that's why Finland got to be it's own country to this day. For a hundredth year," Yosuke said, finding some new respect for the Finnish people.

"Yeah," Viljam said wistfully, "It's a good time to be a Finnish. Even though I've decided to stay here in Japan."

"Here's to Finland 100," Yu suggested a toast.

"That sounds good," Kanji said preparing himself.

Even Viljam was in for the idea. "Okay, but we do this my way," the Finnish said to everyone. So after a brief conversation and some practice, Viljam had taught them what to say. "Okay, three, two, one..."

"ONNEA SATA VUOTIAALLE SUOMELLE!" Everyone toasted in unison. However, Chie thought of something else in addition, " _Thank you for giving me, Nousku-kun._ " Because despite having some guys ask her out during her years in the police academy, she still stuck with Viljam during that time. And of course, Viljam did the same for her... Though Chie wasn't sure what the future would hold for her, one thing was for certain. She would face it with her beloved boyfriend.

Naturally, Viljam had similar thoughts about Chie. No matter how hard life would get from now on, he knew that he had Chie to rely on when he needs to. Not to mention all of their friends.

* * *

 **AN: If you think that my writing is lacking(more than usual) here, there are two reasons: One, I came up with this on the night before Independence day, so I was kinda in a hurry. Two, regarding character appearances, I had... difficulties picturing how they would look at the time this had happened.**

 **Now, as I said before, Chapter 48 of Twin Arcana is slowly being completed. After that, I may have to call in a hiatus, since I have too many distractions going on. After all, I don't do this for a living. Still, I appreciate everyone who have followed my main story so far, and thank you for being there.**

 **With all that said: ONNEA SUOMI 100**


End file.
